A goal of many modem long haul optical transport systems is to provide for the efficient transmission of large volumes of voice traffic and data traffic over trans-continental distances at low costs. Various methods of achieving these goals include time division multiplexing (TDM) and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). In time division multiplexed systems, data streams comprised of short pulses of light are interleaved in the time domain to achieve high spectral efficiency, high data rate transport. In wavelength division multiplexed systems, data streams comprised of short pulses of light of different carrier frequencies, or equivalently wavelength, co-propagate in the same fiber to achieve high spectral efficiency, high data rate transport.
The transmission medium of these systems is typically optical fiber. In addition, there is a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter typically includes a semiconductor diode laser, and supporting electronics. The laser may be directly modulated with a data train with an advantage of low cost, and a disadvantage of low reach and capacity performance. After binary modulation, a high bit may be transmitted as an optical signal level with more power than the optical signal level in a low bit. Often, the optical signal level in a low bit is engineered to be equal to, or approximately equal to zero. In addition to binary modulation, the data can be transmitted with multiple levels, although in current optical transport systems, a two level binary modulation scheme is predominantly employed.
Consequently, the data propagates through the optical fiber as a short pulse. One of the impairments that this pulse can suffer is its spreading, or dispersion, in time. Excessive pulse spreading resulting from dispersion will cause interference between adjacent bits at the receiver. Dispersion can occur for a variety of reasons. In multimode fiber, different transverse modes propagate different effective distances, to cause modal dispersion. Consequently, optical transport over any appreciable distance is accomplished using single mode fiber. Chromatic dispersion of the pulse occurs because the index of refraction of the glass fiber varies with frequency. Since a short data pulse is comprised of a band of frequencies, chromatic dispersion causes pulse shape distortion and spreading as the different spectral components of the data pulse propagate at different velocities in the fiber. In modern optical transport systems this dispersion, or pulse spreading, must be periodically corrected while comprehending the effect of pulsewidth on the nonlinear impairments in the fiber.
Chromatic dispersion is therefore an important engineering design parameter in optical transport systems. The glass fiber through which the pulses propagate must be characterized for their dispersion. There are several methods and apparatus available today to do so, but all suffer from various shortcomings.
For example, the pulse delay method measures the differential delay between optical pulses of various wavelengths using a multiple wavelength transmitter at one end of the fiber and a receiver at the other end. Alternatively an optical time domain reflectometer may be used in a single ended measurement. A main disadvantage to the pulse delay method is a limitation in accuracy of the measurement technique caused by errors in determining the arrival times of the pulses due to limitations in the receiver electronics and due to pulse spreading caused by the dispersion in the fiber which is the object of the measurement. These limitations prevent the measurement from being accurate enough for optical transport systems with trans-continental reaches. Consequently, there is a need for dispersion measurement with sufficient precision and accuracy for ultra long haul fiber characterization.
An alternate dispersion measurement technique is the phase shift method. This technique uses a tunable laser source, or a tunable filter/monochromator, to probe the fiber. Here, the tunable source is modulated, and the phase of the modulated signal exiting the fiber is compared with the phase at a second wavelength. The average chromatic dispersion over the interval between the two wavelengths is determined from the phase shift and wavelength interval. In addition to the need for a tunable source, this method suffers from error introduced by the finite spectral width of the tunable source. These limitations prevent the measurement from being accurate enough for optical transport systems with trans-continental reaches. Consequently, there is a need for dispersion measurement with sufficient precision and accuracy for ultra long haul fiber characterization. Another drawback of this technique is the large size and cost of the tunable laser source. There is consequently a need for a technique that comprises affordable and compact equipment. Yet another limitation of this technique is the long measurement time that the method takes, mainly due to the tuning of the laser source or the tunable filter/monochromator. This long time is both inconvenient and increases the errors because of equipment drift. Thus, there is a need for a measurement technique that is performed quickly, since this saves time and produces a result that is less susceptible to drift errors.
It is an object of this invention to teach an improved method and apparatus for measuring dispersion that does not suffer from these limitations in accuracy and precision. It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact apparatus that makes a chromatic dispersion measurement quickly.